


Two cute puppies

by Sebaekhei



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Ice Cream, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:50:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebaekhei/pseuds/Sebaekhei
Summary: Two puppies one corgi one German shepherdThis is enough for fluffy content





	Two cute puppies

It was been two months since they started hanging out together, Lucas glanced down at baekhyun, baekhyun licked the ice cream one more time, he turned his head to him when he felt the stare on the side of his face.

“ am I looking really beautiful right now ?".

Lucas laughed at his teasing expression, catching his hands when baekhyun was about to put some ice cream on his face.

“ my Spidey sences told me you'll do something like this ". 

Lucas bring his hands to baekhyun's face, putting the ice cream on his nose, Lucas Stare at him for a second breaking into fit of giggles at his funny face.

“ yaah stop- hitting me ". Lucas covered his body from baekhyun's tiny punches.

“ I hate you so much ". Baekhyun puffed out his cheeks walking faster at the streets of L.A , it was almost midnight, they went out in the evening, the time flew so fast when they were together, laughing at each other's joke, baekhyun really enjoyed spending time with Lucas , a huge innocent puppy.

“ I'm sorry ". Lucas reached him , he took his hands turning baekhyun to face him, baekhyun watched as Lucas's hand came closer to his face, cleaning off the ice cream from him nose .

“ you look better now ". Baekhyun hummed at him, taking his cold hand's in his own.

“ your hands are so cold ". Lucas said taking both of his hands, rubbing them together, baekhyun smiled at him, such innocent act of affection but still it makes his heart flutter from something he doesn't know.

“ hey-what are you-". Lucas just cut him off by placing his left hand inside his pockets.

“ it'll keep you warm". Another innocent smile.

“ what about my other hand ?".  
Baekhyun raised a eyebrow at him

“ let's just go home, I'll wrap you up in a warm blanket". Baekhyun nodded at him, he felt something special when Lucas treat him like this, always complementing him about how cute he is, baekhyun would always laugh it off without thinking, Lucas would always come to him if he was having a hard time understanding a word, baekhyun couldn't describe the feeling, but it's like coming back home from a world tour, baekhyun felt happy and safe.

“ hey what are you think". Lucas knudged his shoulders, baekhyun quickly shook his head walking a little slower.

“ I'm just thinking how stupid you are ". baekhyun tried lifting up the situation.

Lucas stopped walking, taking baekhyun's hand “ I want to say something.

Baekhyun has took look up , becouse the younger was taller then him , sometimes he also gets teased becouse of his height, nonetheless he loves how Lucas is taller but still the babiest.

“ tell me ". 

“ uhm- I don't know how- but i-".

“ I'm standing here forever take your time ".

“ don't make fun of me ". Baekhyun laughed at his high pitched whine.

Lucas took a deep breath, calming himself down it was really stupid because he was getting nervous infront if baekhyun when he is the person Lucas felt most comfortable with .

“ when I said earlier you are old but cute I- meant you are cute but suddenly the language deleted from my mind and called you old- but you are the cutest like the most cute adorable-". Baekhyun placed a hand on his mouth, Lucas stare at him with wide eyes thinking if he said something bad.

“ yeah- I mean yeah okay I know what you are saying-". Baekhyun flustered voice gave a little push of confidence to Lucas, he removed the hand away from his mouth. Teasing expression present on his face.

“ aww you are the cutest ". Lucas squeeze his mochi cheeks baekhyun felt his face burning from the fond look on Lucas's face.

“ shut up ".

“ you are the most adorable ".

“ I'm killing you when we go home ". *Pout*

“ you are the most cutest adorablest puppy ever ". Lucas ruffled his pink hair into a huge mess making baekhyun look like a angry puppy.

“ I'm- sorry- sorry".

Lucas now has a angry puppy to take care of , a cute adorable puppy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what is this just read it


End file.
